villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stormella
Stormella, also once called the "Evil Ice Queen", is the main antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. She is named so because of her magical ability to start a snow storm. She also has her penguin minion named Ridley, and wolves. She was voiced by (who also played Shenzi) and her singing voice was provided by . Biography Stormella is first seen barging into Santa Claus's workshop with Ridley and her wolves after Boone and Doggle two of Santa's elves accidentally destroyed her ice sculptures at her palace Ice Castle. She demands that they are handed over to her, but because Santa refuses that idea, she decides to forbid anyone to ever cross her ice bridge, saying that if anyone crosses, she will cause a storm. When traveling back to her castle, Stormella tells Ridley that she will wait for someone to cross her bridge so she can start the storm and finally put Santa out of business. Years later, as a young doe named Zoey crosses the bridge while looking for her friend named Rudolph, who had run away from home, she is caught and locked up by Stormella, who later imprisons Rudolph and one of his friends, Leonard, the polar bear and sings "I Hate Santa Claus" before leaving to cast the storm. Rudolph's other friend Slyly the arctic fox sneaks into Stormella's bedroom to steal the key (while she is sleeping) and frees the heroes. Stormella confronts them and decides to harm Zoey but Rudolph in anger causes his nose to light up making Stormella fall down a cliff side, but Rudolph and his friends save her. As thanks, she owes Rudolph a wish. Although she thinks he should wish for a normal nose like the other reindeer, but he only wants her to be nice. He wishes it three times and she changes. However, she cannot stop her storm as it has to run its natural course. Later, on Christmas, Stormella gets a new ice sculpture of herself from Rudolph and is later shown among the characters who are singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Personality Stormella is truly powerful, controlling, authoritative, influential, persuasive, nefarious, selfish, possessive, materialistic, domineering, oppressive, eccentric, baleful, greedy, evil, cunning, diabolical, manipulative, villainous, arrogant, deceptive, avaricious, temperamental, deceitful, cocky, sarcastic, treacherous, and malevolent. She is very destructive, obstreperous, and uncontrollable, so she presumably tries to get rid of Santa Claus and ruin Christmas. One of her most vituperative plans is when she unleashes stormy weather with her magic. Despite her tyrannical and blasphemous nature, Stormella is also extremely joyful, nice, gentle, charming, benevolent, compassionate, and sympathetic, so she can celebrate Christmas (currently after being turned good by Rudolph's wish). Gallery Stormella the Evil Ice Queen.jpg|Stormella casting her storm. Imagesrw.jpg|Stormella with Ridley, her wolves facing Rudolph. Imagesn.jpg|Stormella becoming nice. Imagewws.jpg|Stormella with one of her wolves imagesrzzp.jpg|Stormella with Ridley, Zoey and Zoey's parents Imagertrnrtmspp.jpg|Stormella playing on a piano. Trivia *It is unknown why Stormella knew Zoey's name when she caught her crossing the bridge, despite never interacting each other earlier. Though it is possible that they either encountered each other before offscreen or Stormella was able to read Zoey's mind and learned her name. Category:Villainesses Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Category:Elementals Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Supremacists Category:Successful